Different
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Emma has lived life wondering if more endowed are out there. when she finally comes across a group of them, she discovers the secrets to the hidden life of endowed, including the reason Bloor's was burnt down, why endowed were so important, etc.TancredEma
1. Chapter 1

She walked past the ruins of Bloor's academy, staring up at the only standing structure of the whole, old castle: The Bloor's west wing. It was good that the school had burnt down fifteen years before, because now this endowed girl would never have to attend the retched school. She was lucky that she got to live with her aunt, morn over her recently dead father and attend public school. The only bad thing was that she wasn't exactly well known there. Not only was she quiet and withdrawn from everyone else, but she was endowed and a strange power ran through her veins. Everyone knew this when they hadn't even seen her endowment in action. She didn't want them to.

She headed down the streets of the Cathedral and into her aunts bookshop.

"Hello, Emma," Her aunt Julia greeted her.

"Hello, Auntie." Emma joined her aunt behind the counter.

Julia smiled down at her wonderful niece. She was pleased to have the 13 year old girl living with her.

Emma Tolly enjoyed her aunt's book shop. She loved how it was quiet, like a library, and it was never crowded. Sometimes this made her feel lonely, though.

If Bloor's Academy had taken in endowed children, there had to be a good number of them in the city, yet Emma had never met any of them.

"Emma, darling, it's a glorious Saturday afternoon. Go outside. Call some of your friends from school and go to the park or something," Julia advised.

"What friends, Auntie? All of the kids at school think I'm some freak because I can change into a bird." Emma told her.

"Oh, Emma," Julia sighed, "You are not a freak. Don't listen to those kids. There are plenty of people like you in the city." She told her niece, memories from when Emma was only a small child brewing in her brain. The Bloor's where endowed, and they had wanted Emma so badly. Luckily, Lyell Bone had saved Emma. Lyell had an endowed child of his own, named Charlie Bone, who was friends who were also endowed that he had met at the Pet's Café, a wonderful place that gave everyone a slight head ache due to the noise. If only Emma knew.

Just at that moment, a group of kids stepped in, followed by Paton Yewbeam.

"Hello, Julia." Paton nodded at her. The two had met briefly when Emma was a small child, "I'm here in search of a book and my nephew and his friends wanted to check out your book store."

"Oh, then I'll help you, Mr. Yewbeam. Emma, entertain those kids." Julia ordered. She knew very well that these kids were Charlie Bone and his friends.

Emma nodded and walked over to them. "Hello," She said quietly.

Only two people turned to her from the display in the window, one was a girl at about Emma's height with bright pink hair and a bubbly look on her face. The other was a tall boy with blond hair that was spiked, but didn't look like it contained any gel at all. How weird.

"Hi," The girl smiled. "I'm Olivia Vertigo,"

Emma smiled at Olivia, "I'm Emma Tolly," She said, catching the attention of a boy with some of the messiest hair she had ever seen.

"I'm Tancred Torsson," the blond boy told her. Emma found herself unable to look away from his perfection. He was incredibly handsome.

After she noted she was staring at him and thought he was staring at her, she turned away towards the messy haired boy.

"I'm Charlie Bone," He told her.

Bone. Where had Emma heard that last name before?

There were two other people with them: A tall, African-American boy and a gangly, brown haired boy.

"I'm Lysander Sage," The African-American boy smiled at Emma, then glanced at Tancred, who was still looking at her.

"I'm Gabriel Silk," The last boy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Emma nodded.

A breeze suddenly flew through the shop and Emma looked around. "Did I forget to close a window or something?" She wondered.

Everyone laughed slightly.

"Emma, that was Tancred," Lysander told her, "He's a storm bringer. Sometimes he tends to cause winds to blow around."

Emma gaped at them. Endowed children? So she wasn't alone at all.

"Okay, children," Paton swept back through the store with his eyes covered, "We have to go now."

Everyone but Tancred and Olivia left.

"Here's my phone number, Emma," Olivia wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Emma. "Call me tonight, okay?"

Olivia skipped out leaving Tancred and Emma alone.

"It was very nice meeting you," Tancred told her.

Emma blushed, "Thank you, it was nice to meet you, too."

Tancred grinned at her, "I hope to see you around. Will you meet us at the Pet's Café tomorrow? We'd love to have you there."

Emma nodded. "I'll be there, Tancred."

"Great," Tancred sighed with relief, then blushed, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma. When you call Olivia tonight, she'll give you directions to the Pet's Café,"

Emma watched the blond boy leave in fascination. Was it just her imagination or did it seem like Tancred liked her?

* * *

**sorry if this sounds a bit rushed, but i just had to get Emma to meet the other endowed, or at least, most of them. i have everything set up different than the books, so i will explain more in the next chapter and slow it down a little, and, of course, add a TancredEmma moment. This story should be fairly long because it will not only focus on TancredEmma, it will also focus on the secrets off Bloor's Academy, like why it burned down,the evil bloors, etc.**

**I STICK TO MY POLICY ESTABLISHED IN THE FIRST SNOW: 4 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. you have about a week, so get it done, please.**

**xoxo, and enjoy my new story, alliey1213**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Emma had called Olivia and the two had immediately bonded. Even though they seemed like polar opposites, they were drawn together.

So, the next day, Emma was really looking forward to going to the Pet's Café. Not only to see Olivia, but to see Tancred as well. She was glad that there was a whole group of kids like her out there.

Emma left her Aunt's bookshop without even saying good-bye. She's never been this excited in her life. But she was also nervous…very nervous. She had the feeling she was getting herself pulled into something that she didn't really want to be pulled into. There was going to be a lot of trouble.

The Pet's Café wasn't far at all. It was near the Cathedral, which was near Ingledew's bookshop. Olivia had told her to bring a pet, so she'd brought her pet duck Nancy, who was named after Emma's mother who had died when she was a baby.

Standing at the doors of the Pet's Café was a burly man with a peacock shirt on. "Welcome to the Pet's Café," He stepped aside and let Emma walk past.

Emma was taken aback. The Pet's Café was one of the noisiest places she'd ever been in. There were animals everywhere and the contrast was great. There were huge dogs, mice, rabbits, cats, puppies, kittens, and even a donkey. It was hard for Emma to spot the endowed children. They were sitting at a huge table with gerbils littering it. She approached it cautiously.

"Emma, come sit down," Olivia called when she noted the dainty girl. She was motioning towards a seat between her and Tancred. With a moment of hesitation, she joined them.

"Hey, Emma," Tancred smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Hi, Tancred,"

Everyone greeted Emma, and they also introduced a new person: a cheerful boy with a cat in his lap. His name was Fidelio Gunn, and he was the only one out of the whole group that wasn't endowed.

"Emma, are you endowed?" Olivia wondered.

Emma nodded, "I can change into different kinds of birds. I can even fly."

Everyone seemed impressed, unlike the kids from Emma's school who teased her for being different. She felt like she belonged. She felt accepted.

"Have you heard that the Bloor's are cooking something up?" Charlie wondered.

Everyone shook their heads.

"My Uncle Paton says he took a walk by the ruins and there was a strange smell and a funny pink mist rising from it. Then, the next day, he could have sworn he saw something moving through the ruins. Something inhuman."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"One can only wonder," Lysander shook his head.

His parrot imitated him.

Emma didn't know why, but she felt something strange at the mention of the Bloor's. She also had the feeling that she shouldn't get involved with anything that had to do with them. She knew the Bloor's where evil from experience.

She could swear the Bloor's were the reason her father had gone missing six months before. He was a good man, slightly insane, but in good health. A week afterwards, he'd been found dead, much to Emma's dismay. Her aunt had blamed it on the Bloor's, but hadn't given her niece a reason.

"Let's have a stakeout." Charlie suggested. "We could have someone on watch at all times of the day. My uncle could take the night shift, how does that sound?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Okay, well we could do it in pairs. Olivia and Emma first thing in the morning, Tancred and Lysander in the afternoon, and Gabriel and I during the early evening. On school days, we'll have to change it up. We'll start tomorrow." Charlie instructed.

"My mom'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning." Olivia whispered in her ear.

Emma sighed. She was already getting herself into something. "I go past Bloor's academy when I walk home from school. I could watch it for a while on weekdays." Emma offered.

"And so do me and Lysander," Tancred said.

"I have to get home or my mom'll flip, even if I tell her where I am. I have to do all of my homework before I do anything," Lysander told him.

"Okay, so Emma and I will watch the Bloor's right after school."

Emma glanced over at Tancred, who had a wide grin on his face. Everyone else filled in the schedule for the other times.

Everyone dispersed soon after.

"I'll see you tomorrow when Lysander and I come for our shift." Tancred told her when they walked out of the Pet's Café.

"Okay, bye," Emma waved and he hurried to catch up with Gabriel and Lysander, and headed towards the heights.

Emma watched him until he disappeared, then hurried home. She wasn't going to tell her aunt about her watching the Bloor's. Her aunt would never let her go. She'd feel bad lying to her aunt, but she had to do what she had to do. The Bloor's had to be up to no good, and the endowed children would stop them.

* * *

**sorry for not updating sooner, but i had writers block. i couldn't think of anything. i'll try to update sooner next time, but first i need 4 reviews, so get to it. i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia showed up at Bloor's the next day wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and all her hair put under a hat. Emma almost couldn't stop herself from laughing. Apparently her new friend went all out on every occasion. Even just sitting around, watching the old, crumbled school.

"Well we are going to have to hide so the Bloor's don't spot us." Olivia told Emma as the staked out a spot directly across from the school, inside a small group of trees between two store's. "Maybe I should have worn army colors."

Emma chuckled, but then grew serious. She yawned. She hated waking up in the morning this early when she had the chance to sleep in. It was a Monday, but their city had no school for whatever reason. The few hours passed with nothing to report. Noon came around, and Lysander and Tancred would arrive soon. Emma almost stepped out of her hiding place when she was something.

An old, skull-like man in a wheelchair was rolling out of the west wing door. He seemed to be murmuring to himself, but Emma couldn't really tell, because she was so far away. The old man wheeled himself in front of the school and just stared at it for a while.

"Who is that?" Olivia wondered.

Emma shrugged and kept her eyes on the old man. He called out in an old, distressed voice, "Weedon!" (sorry it its spelled wrong, I don't have a book on me).

"What do you want?" A grouchy man exited the west wing door.

"Open it," The old man screeched pointing at the door to the ruined castle. "I want to go in there!"

Emma didn't hear what Weedon said next, but she knew he was shushing the old man because he was being so loud. He then went over to the door, grabbed a set of keys, and opened the door with a loud, rusty creak.

"If only Tolly hadn't been so stupid as to rebel, we'd still have a castle." The man more or less yelled.

Emma gasped. Her father was the reason the castle was in ruins? He'd burnt it down? But why? Did he not like the Bloor's? Now Emma was very interested in this situation. She'd be very attentive from now on while she spied.

Once the two men dissapeared, Tancred and Lysander arrived. They looked around for the two girls, but couldn't find them. Emma and Olivia stepped out of the trees and told the boys about everything.

"Why was the Tolly thing so important?" Olivia wondered.

"He was referring to my father. He was the first out of my whole family to live anywhere near this city. He died a few months ago. My Auntie thinks its the Bloor's fault. Now I know it must be revenge. It has to be."

"We'll keep watch and tell you if anything happens." Tancred promised. "Give me your phone number and I'll call you later and tell you if I hear anything, Emma."

Emma nodded and gave Tancred her number. Luckily, Emma had brought a notebook and a pencil to record what she saw.

"Good-bye girls!" Lysander waved as Olivia's mother pulled up near where they stood.

The girls waved back as Olivia's mother pulled away from the curb. Emma felt a strange feeling pass through her, as if someone where watching, and looked at the west wing of Bloor's. She swore she saw someone looking out a window, but then there was nothing. It only left Emma to wonder.

* * *

**what'd you think? Well, since I can't read your mind, you need to review. Remember, at least 4, or the next chapter won't be put up.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was disappointed that she didn't get a call from Tancred that night. Her sadness wasn't really from hearing what was going on with the Bloor's, but mostly because she wanted to hear Tancred's voice. She didn't understand why she was falling so head over heels for him.

She went through the next day like a zombie, ignoring all the rude comments from kids at school and her lessons.. She even bombed a math test. But when the school bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and hurried through town towards Bloor's. When she got there, Tancred hadn't arrived yet. She was alone.

The bird girl began heading towards the spot where her and Olivia had hid, but a noise made her change her mind. There was a weird scraping sound coming from the charred ruins of the old school. Emma couldn't help but go near it. She slipped into the woods and made her way closer to the sound. She reached the sound after a few minutes.

From where she stood, she could vaguely see a man, probably no older than twenty near the man in a wheel chair looking over a table. There looked like metal scraps spread across the table. Emma leaned closer to see what they were, but while she crept through the woods, she tripped over a branch and tumbled to the ground.

The scraping sound stopped and both of the people in the ruins turned. Emma knew they couldn't see her, but they knew she was there.

The young man began heading towards the woods, jumping over the gap in the burned wall. Emma stood shakily and began running for her life. The man was behind her, shouting at her. She swore he could reach her as she broke through the trees into the open air. She spotted Tancred standing across the street, looking around.

"Tancred!" She yelled, crossing the street.

"Hey, Em--" She grabbed his arm and tugged him down the street towards the Cathedral, running past it and headed on towards her aunt's bookshop. She pulled the door open once they arrived and hurried inside.

She'd never run so much in her life. She collapsed in the doorway, gasping for air. She had been so scared, she hadn't even thought of changing into a bird. Running was never her strong point.

"Emma, what was all that about?" Tancred wondered, kneeling down so he was level with her. Julia Ingledew was already heading towards them, leaving a customer at the counter, mid-sentence.

"Emma, sweetheart, are you okay?" She wondered joining Tancred on the ground.

"I-- he-- there was--" She stammered not able to find the words. She was afraid to know what that man could do. He'd been so close to grabbing her. Now she'd ruined the cover for their whole group. They wouldn't be able to spy any longer.

"Take her into the back room." She told Tancred, "I'm going to take care of this customer, then I'll come back, okay Emma?"

Emma nodded and stood, heading towards the back room slowly, with Tancred behind her. Once they were in the room, Emma fell onto a coach, which, surprisingly, wasn't covered with books. Tancred moved some from an armchair across from her and sat down.

"So, Emma, what's wrong with you? We're supposed to be watching the Bloor's. We weren't supposed to leave," he was very confused about the situation and was worried about Emma.

"You need to call whoever is supposed to go in next and watch that building and tell them not to. I'm afraid our cover has been blown. Sorry," Her mind was so jumbled she couldn't even remember who was supposed to go in after them. But she was frightened to the core. The Bloor's were endowed, she remembered being told. She could only imagine what that young man's endowment could have been. She hoped she would never have to find out.

"I'll call them after you tell me what happened."

Emma sighed and collected her thoughts before speaking. She told him everything, from the moment she'd arrived there to when they reached the bookshop.

"It's a good thing he didn't catch you. That person coming after you was Manfred Bloor. He's a hypnotist, from what I've heard from Charlie's uncle, Paton. I think you should talk to Paton and get the whole story about the Bloor's. It's rather long, I hear. They have an extremely awful history. Personally, I've never heard all of it." Tancred said just as Julia entered the room.

"All of what?" She wondered.

"Nothing." Tancred shook his head, "Where is your phone. I need to make a couple phone calls."

"It's on the counter in the front. While you're out there, if anybody comes in, deal with them the best you can."

"Okay," Tancred nodded and stepped out of the backroom into the store.

"So, Emma, what's got you so shaken up?" Julia wondered, taking Tancred's seat. She listened to Emma tell the story again attentively. "I'll definitely have to get you to Paton. He's related to the Bloor's, in a way. He'll clear everything up for you."

"Thank you, Auntie." Emma smiled as Tancred entered the room.

"I'm stuck here for another hour until my mother can come and get me." Tancred sighed. "I hope you don't mind." He was looking at Julia.

"Not at all," She shook her head. "But I've got to get back to the store. There's some juice in the refrigerator if you guys get thirsty." She left the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Tancred wondered.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. I'm just so thankful Manfred didn't catch me. I can't imagine what he would have done to me."

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you. None of us would have. We would have found a way to get you out safe." Tancred promised.

"Really?" She'd never had anybody tell her that before. No one had ever cared enough for her.

"Yeah, definitely," Tancred smiled, making Emma blush slightly, "Us endowed need to stick together. We're like a family. At least, the good side is."

"What do you mean?" Emma inquired.

"Well, we can't all be good, can we? There's some more of us, but they're bad news. We think that they communicate with the Bloor's, especially Manfred. He's like their ring leader, I guess. It's probably because he can get just about whatever he wants."

"I hope I don't have to meet those people." Emma said.

"Trust me, you will. I never wanted to meet them either." He admitted.

"How did you meet them?" Emma asked.

"I just ran into one on the street. Her name is Dorcas Loom. She was with her brothers and her dogs. They're quite a gruesome bunch. And with my…stormy personality, we sort of got into a little disagreement. It couldn't be helped."

"What can Dorcas do?" I wondered.

"I think she bewitches clothes, but I'm not sure. Bewitching clothes isn't something that you can tell easily."

"True." Emma said, "Let's go to the front and sit with my aunt. I'm sure she feels lonely."

Tancred nodded and they headed out there. Julia did appreciate them coming out. As they settled themselves into a couple folding chairs, the door opened to reveal an aging man. He looked sort of mad.

But Emma wasn't really paying attention to him. Her eyes were on the young man behind him. It was Manfred Bloor.

* * *

**okay, i finally updated this story... i have to admit it might turn out a little different than i originally planned, since i've sort of forgotten some of the stuff i had planned fromt he long break i had with this story, but it will still be good. i promise. i'm not going to have a review limit on this story any more, but the more reviews i get, the more i'll update.. maybe. i'm always tired and stuff from school, so i might not always update right away.**

**So please press the magical review button!!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
